Holy Ground
by songwriter16
Summary: Ally isn't in Miami anymore. She's in NYC going to music school. Austin is a one-man show now and Ally can't help but miss everything they once had. AUSLLY ONE-SHOT.
1. Holy Ground

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for opening this Austin and Ally one-shot! **

**So this takes place after the whole Austin and Ally dating thing. They broke up after growing apart for awhile and Ally re-applied for the music school in New York on her own terms. She is now living in New York City, living her dream of being a true, professional musician. This one-shot is about how she feels about Austin and just being away from everyone she loves. It's based off of Taylor Swift's song **_**Holy Ground, **_**so yes, this is a bit of a songfic. I hope you like it! (:**

**Sing Out!**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to the Austin and Ally television show. Disney and the production company own this, not me.**

* * *

Coffee. It's been my go-to drink for about six months now. I just can't get enough of the stuff. It gives me energy for writing songs and playing the piano. But, of course, here in New York City, you can get coffee anywhere.

I sit here in my favorite little café, just thinking about my life. Sometimes I wonder what I would be doing if I had stayed in Miami. I'm definitely glad I came here to music school, but I miss my town. I miss my dad and working at Sonic Boom. I miss Trish and Dez, even if they had a weird relationship I never understood. I miss Austin, especially Austin. That boy changed my life.

Austin helped me become who I am today. I've overcome my stage fright and become more confident. I'm definitely not as socially awkward as I once was. Austin also sang the songs I wrote for him. He rose to fame with my help. We were partners. At least, we were partners for awhile. We became much more than that.

I chuckle as I remember the first day I met Austin. He was messing around with the instruments in Sonic Boom. Little did I know, he was going to become my best friend and, eventually, my boyfriend. I could tell him anything, anytime, anywhere. I wish it was still like that.

_I was reminiscing just the other day_

_while having coffee all alone_

_and lord it took me away_

_Back to a first glance feeling on New York time_

_Back when you fit my poems like a perfect rhyme_

_Took off faster than a green light, go_

_Yeah, you skip the conversation when you already know_

_I left a note on the door with a joke we'd made_

_and that was the first day _

I check the clock on my iPhone and realize that I have to go.

I gather my notebooks, textbooks, and my Book and grab my coffee. I exit the coffeeshop and begin walking back to the dorms. Today is the big Winter Formal dance and my roomate, Julia, is probably in panic mode.

And even though I see the sidewalk, the swarm of people, and all the cars and traffic lights, my mind is still transfixed on Austin and all the things we did together.

_And darling it was good_

_Never looking down_

_And right there where we stood was holy ground_

"Ally!" I hear someone call as I enter the dorm house. "ALLY DAWSON is that you?"

I hear a scurrying noise and a door slamming shut. A face appears at the top of the stairs. I halt and look up to see Julia.

"What's wrong?" I wonder.

"Winter Formal is what's wrong!" she exclaims. "What am I going to wear? I need your fashion expertise!"

I sigh and start up the stairs. "Calm down, I'm coming."

Julia is definitely sweet, but kind of crazy. I really don't know how she is so tranquil when playing her violin, because when that instrument is away, she just bounces right off the walls. She reminds me of Dez in a way.

I enter our dorm room and close the door. Then I set my stuff on my bed and, coffee still in hand, go over to Julia. She stands by the closet in a huff.

"I don't know which one to wear, Ally! Both are just too perfect!" she whines. Julia points to two dresses hanging forlorning in the closet.

One is bright red with sparkles covering the torso. The rest of it is just a big mess of feathers for a skirt. The belt and sweetheart neckline are covered in silver glitter. The other is milder. It's a pure white flowy material with a one sheer one shoulder strap and glittery beads here and there.

I take the red one out and hand it to Julia. "Here, this one is much more you."

"Thank you," Julia replies in relief. "Hey, have you heard anything back from Austin?"

"No," I say, "I don't think he's coming."

Austin is doing a talk show recording today and plans to stay here in New York for the rest of the day. At least, that's what Trish said he was doing.

I invited him to come to Winter Formal, but he hasn't responded yet. I assume he's not coming.

One time, when we were dating, Austin and I came here to NYC for a concert. We went all around town on a date. It was one of the best nights of my life.

_Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress,_

_we had this big wide city all to ourselves_

_We blocked the noise with the sound of "I need you"_

_and for the first time I had something to lose_

But we sort of drifted apart once I moved here for school. Sometimes I think that maybe I should have stayed in Miami. Maybe if I hadn't come here, we would still be together. We would be okay.

_And I guess we fell apart in the usual way_

_And the story's got dust on every page_

_And sometimes I wonder how you think about it now_

_And I see your face in every crowd_

"I'm really sorry, Ally," Julia tells me as she rifles through her shoe collection.

"It's alright," I lie through my teeth. "I guess he just doesn't care anymore."

_And darling it was good_

_Never looking down_

_And right there where we stood was holy ground_

"You want to wear my ivory dress tonight?" my roomate asks, changing into her dance ensemble.

I shake my head, brown and blonde accented curls bouncing. "No, thanks. I don't think I'm going."

"Ally, just because Austin isn't going to be there doesn't mean you can't," Julia says. "Don't focus on the past. This is the _present. _Maybe Austin is busy. He is a superstar, remember? His new album has just come out. He's probably swamped with the press and advertising. You can't wait for him to come around because he might not. You have to _live!"_

I guess she's actually right. I can't let Austin not being here ruin my evening.

"I do love to dance," I say. "Have you seen me? I am amazing,"

I clap my hands, stomp my feet, and wave my arms. I am so stylin' when it comes to that move!

"Oh, yeah, Ally's still got the moves!" I say.

"Oh, gosh, please don't do that tonight," Julia says, laughing slightly.

"Okay, maybe I'm not the best dancer, but that move is pretty awesome," I defend my dancing skills.

I change into the white gown and walk out of the bathroom. "What do you think, Julia?"

She gasps. "You look gorgeous!"

"You think so?"

I twirl once, almost losing my balance. I catch myself and laugh nervously.

"Just don't twirl, okay? I don't want you dying on the dance floor. Ew, and get your hair out of your mouth! Come on, Ally. That's gross!" Julia giggles.

Am I chewing on my hair again?

I remove a strand of my hair from my mouth and smile nervously. Oops.

"I won't," I say. "What shoes should I wear?"

"You can wear a pair of my heels," Julia replies, carefully applying black eyeliner.

I choose a pair of sparkly white stilettos and wobble around the room to get used to them.

"Perfect," I say to myself.

Then Julia does my hair (a pretty curled updo) and makeup, and we leave for the Winter Formal.

The dance is taking place in a ballroom just beside campus.

As we enter, Austin dancing around onstage comes back to me. He would love this.

The theme is _Walking in a Winter Wonderland _and reminds me of a little Christmas card I got this past December from my old piano student, Nelson.

The ballrooms has been decorated in fake, cotton snow and twinkle lights. The dancefloor is covered in fake mist from a fog machine near the DJ setup.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance_

_for all that we've been through_

_But I don't wanna dance _

_if I'm not dancing with you_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance_

_like you were in this room_

_But I don't wanna dance_

_if I'm not dancing with you_

"Come on!" Julia urges, tugging on my arm.

We deposit our shoes at a random table and go straight to the dance floor. We find some of our other friends and start dancing.

Julia and our friend Maddie request a song from the DJ. Unfortunately, it's a new, upbeat Austin Moon song. As soon as I hear the lyrics, I know it's not a song I've written. The lyrics are boring, but catchy. The words have no feeling behind them. It's just another popular, dance song people will become obbessed with.

Julia and Maddie dance like crazy, mouthing the words and jumping up and down with huge grins on their faces.

"Well, at least dance!" Julia shouts over the noise.

I realize I've stopped dancing altogether. I shrug and keep dancing halfheartedly.

Three songs later, Austin's song is still playing in my mind. It's a song I didn't write.

_And darling it was good_

_Never looking down_

_And right here where we stood was holy ground_

Soon, the DJ announces a slow song and I dash off the dance floor.

The only slow song I ever danced to was with Austin and I'd rather not dance with anyone else.

I sit alone at the table where Julia and I left our shoes.

"Hey, Ally," I hear a deep voice above me greet.

I look up to see Chris, a trumpet player from band, standing before me.

"What's up?" he says.

"The ceiling," I joke.

Chris chuckles. "Soooo...do you, um, want to dance?"

I instantly shake my head no. "No thanks, Chris. Maybe another time."

"Oh, okay," he says, not looking shaken by my refusal in the least. "See you later, then."

"Bye," I say as he strides away.

I sigh and glance around. As my eyes flicker past the entrance, I see a beach blonde head walk in. It's probably Tyler, that guy in piano class.

But then, out of my perifrial vision, the blonde boy waves.

I sit up straighter and my jaw drops. My eyes widen.

Austin Moon is here.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance _

_for all that we've been through_

_But I don't wanna dance _

_if I'm not dancing with you_

"Ally!" he cries.

He runs over and hugs me tightly. I hug him back just as tight. It's nice to be hugging him again, even with my broken heart still mending.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're actually here!" I say as we let go.

"I know! I'm so glad I made it," he replies. His hands hold mine. "How long has it been?"

"Almost eight months," I say. "It's really good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too. Hey, have you heard my new songs?"

I nod. "Yeah, they're great."

"You don't like them, do you?" Austin asks suspiciously.

I snort. "Whaaaaaat? I do not hate—yeah, they're not that great," I tell him truthfully.

"It's okay," Austin admits. "They're not my best. The ones you wrote were all amazing. I miss you writing for me."

"I miss writing for you," I say.

"But you know what I've missed more? You. I've missed _us," _Austin says softly.

I freeze. "Us? As in the dating us?"

"Yeah. You have no idea how much I've thought about the mistakes I made with you. I should have tried harder to stay in touch with you. I wondered for such a long time if you felt the same way. I still love you, Ally, and I always will. Will you dance with me?"

His dark brown eyes gleam in the dim light, reminding me of everything we once had.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance _

_like you were in this room_

_But I don't wanna dance_

_If I'm not dancing with you_

I grip his hand more tightly. I clear my throat and smile. I give him my answer.

"Austin Moon, I will always want to dance with you."

* * *

**Please review! I hope it wasn't too bad! (:**


	2. Question

**Hey guys! So what if I told you I would write more on this one-shot and make it more of a story based off of songs every once in a while? What do you think? I would like to, but I'm not sure how many of you would like to see that done. Do you think I should write more of this? Post your answer in the reviews! I seriously need to know. (:**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
